


Decisions

by seiranoitcid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiranoitcid/pseuds/seiranoitcid
Summary: What was expected to be a simple morning in a canoe turned into something more.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, dialogue has never been my strong suit aha

It really had been nothing but a brief thought. When she listened to Percy reminisce about his encounters with the Hunters of Artemis back on his mission to find Artemis and Annabeth when he was 14, ___ couldn’t help but feel intrigued by the idea of joining. She had never really liked the thought of immortality, but the idea of living life, only to die by battle suddenly sounded desirable to her. She hadn’t met the Hunters herself or had any true opportunity to engage with them on her own terms. She had come to camp right after the war with Kronos, just in time to meet Percy before he was swapped with Jason Grace to unite the Roman and Greek camps of demigods. However, after the war the Gaea and the Giants she and Percy had grown closer, and she had gotten a lot of backstory. She had also become great friends with Annabeth who told ___, her own versions (she liked to refer to them as the “correct renditions”) of the events, seeing as she had been with Percy for most of them. She also told ___ how she herself had briefly considered joining the hunters but changed her mind in the end.

___ mentioned her idea to Percy one day when they were canoeing together a late morning after breakfast. He almost tipped the canoe over scarring her in the process. He looked at her in complete disbelief, and she just send him an equally confused look back.

“What’s wrong?” She questioned. He looked baffled she had asked him that.

“You want to join the Hunters? Really?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Is there anything wrong with that?” She was incredibly confused by his outburst and didn’t even notice how the two of them were drifting further and further away from the shore.

“I mean nothing except for the fact that you would give up everything here at camp. Imagine only getting to hang around the same people for what could end up being an eternity!” He argued. However, she felt like there was something he wasn’t mentioning.

“Is that it? It doesn’t sound entirely bad to me… And it’s not like I’m not ever allowed back here at camp, I mean they went here with you for Gods’ sake. Also having the same friends for the rest of your existence without having to worrying about making new ones ever sounds pretty great to me. Besides eventually I will probably also have to learn how to balance the half-blood life with normal everyday life too.” ___ retorted. She didn’t understand why he would try and talk her out of it, she thought he would be supportive - surprised, by supportive.

“But, there’s also, y’know… The part where you have to give up on all possible relations to boys?” He rubbed the back of his neck. At this point they were in the exact middle of the lake - the furthest away from any of the other campers’ curious ears as they could come. She had to admit she slightly taken aback by his question. She hadn’t really thought about that aspect, never considered it a real problem seeing as she was involved with anyone. Sure, she harboured a crush on the older boy in front of her, but she had always assumed that was one-sided and had decided not to pursue it.

“If I’m being completely honest, I considered that part of it at all… I mean, I don’t have any romantic experience and I don’t feel like I have anything of the sort in my near future.” She wasn’t entirely comfortable with admitting this to him. They were great friends of course, but it was still a bit of a bummer to admit out loud.

“Maybe you could be wrong in your assumptions?” He smiled nervously. It was rare to see him being this kind of vulnerable. Usually he only showed his mischievous and he could be rather impertinent if she was being honest.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure I’m understanding you correct?” She said, admittedly slightly teasing. She felt hope built up in her chest at what he might’ve referred too, but she didn’t dare to get too excited just yet, in fear of the crushing feeling of disappointment.

“I was just thinking how you might leave a heartbroken boy here at camp, if you join them y’know. Wouldn’t want that, now would we?” He semi-joked. He still seemed off and wasn’t emitting the self-confidence he usually did around camp.

“Any idea about who that might be? That would surely help in my decision-making,” she asked.

Percy fell silent after that, choosing to look overboard down into the lake. The water of the camp lake was very clear, so she could see a fair amount into the depths. It was intriguing, and she did absolutely love the complete separate world underwater. Percy had shown her multiple times and it never failed to amaze her - it wasn’t easy to get her to leave once she was submerged. She considered her very lucky for befriending the son of Poseidon, seeing as she’d always possessed a big fascination for the marine world. Of course, that wasn’t the only reason she appreciated her friendship with him.

She felt something brush against her fingers and it pulled her from her train of thoughts. She looked to her lap, where her hands were in the gentle hold of Percy’s. Her eyes trailed up to look at his face, and she caught a fairly intense pair of green eyes looking back at her. She could feel her face slightly heating up under his gaze.

“What if I were to tell you, it’s me?” His eyes were unwavering, but she could sense his nervousness through his façade. Her mouth formed a silent “oh” in realisation. It took her a few moments to fully comprehend what he confessed, but when it hit her, she almost made them fall out of the canoe, as she tackled him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he fell backwards desperately trying to keep the canoe stabilised through all this movement. His arms wrapped around her back, when the situation was under control.

“I take that as the feelings are reciprocated?” He lifted his head from the crook of her neck, to look at her properly. She nodded softly, but her eyes gleamed of excitement. He grinned at her answer, but his grin quickly turned to a slight smirk. Before ___ could prepare Percy purposely capsize the canoe he was trying to steady only seconds earlier. When they popped up over the surface again, they were situated underneath the upside-down boat. ___ sent a very disapproving look in Percy’s direction but he disregarded it, instead opting for pulling her closer to him by her waist.

“Some of us aren’t children of the god of the sea, jackass,” she reminded him, referring to his ability to stay dry even when surrounded by water.

“Sorry, didn’t think that one through.” He didn’t look remorseful in the slightest.

“You don’t say,” she mumbled, suddenly aware of how close their faces were. Both of them quieted from their bickering and spent the moment taking the other in. Both of them were in a state of shock how this simple canoeing trip turned into so much more. Unconsciously they both started leaning in, and ___ closed her eyes in anticipation. Right as she felt a pair of lips brush against her own, she heard him speak up.

“Still thinking about joining the Hunters?” Without opening her eyes, she could see his shit-eating grin.

“Shut up, you.” She closed the small distance between their lips, successfully shutting Percy up.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any mistakes or OOC. I haven't written for a few years now, and only just started rereading the original series :)


End file.
